Evangeline Salvatore/Relationships
Romances Daniel Lockwood :: Main Article: Dan and Eva Daniel Lockwood is Evangeline's husband. Family Zach Salvatore :: Main Article: Zach and Eva Zach Salvatore is Evangeline's father. He and Amanda had an on and off relationship, as Zach was too scared to get close to anyone, start a family and having them be killed by Damon. Amanda's pregnancy was unplanned, and both devastated and scared Zach when he found out. He highly suggested that Amanda either have an abortion or give the baby up for adoption, however she decided against both wishes and decided to raise the baby as her own. When Evangeline, Zach urged Amanda to write her last name on Evangeline's birth certificate instead of writing his own. He wanted to give his only child all the protection he could, and keep her existence away from Damon. He knew that if Damon ever found out about Evangeline that it would only be a matter of time before she died or became a vampire. Since Evangeline's birth, Zach lived in constant fear for his daughter's life. He knew that it was only going to be inevitable for Damon to find out about her, and he dreaded the day that would come. Despite fearing for Evangeline's life, Zach quickly came to love and adore his only daughter. His love for her overruled his fears, and he found himself wanting to be a part of her life and watch her grow. Evangeline lived with her mother, however she would have constant stays over at the Salvatore Boarding House with her father. Despite not living with Zach as much as she lived with Amanda, Evangeline was very close to her father. She sometimes found it hard opening up around people, but Zach always seemed to have a perfect understanding on her emotions and what she was trying to say. Evangeline loved this about Zach, as she always found it difficult to say her emotions outloud, and this usually saved her the trouble from speaking aloud about her true emotions. Whenever Evangeline came to visit Zach, he would always drug her drinks with vervain as much as he could. Around the time Evangeline was 15, she and Amanda were caught in a house fire. Evangeline survived after being recused by fire fighters, however Amanda was unable to be saved in time. After remaining in hospital for a week to have her burns treated, Evangeline soon moved to Mystic Falls to live with her father at the Salvatore Boarding House. Although Zach had no objections towards Evangeline moving in with him, his fear for his daughter's life only increased when she moved in. The main reason why Evangeline had lived with Amanda was so she would be kept safe away from Damon's sudden visits. However, despite Zach's fears for his daughter's life, the death of Amanda brought them closer together. Zach and Evangeline lived a very peaceful life for the next two years. Amanda Rivers :: Main Article: Amanda and Eva Amanda Rivers is Evangeline's mother. Not much is known about Amanda other than the fact that she came from a long line of family hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures, going as far back as the 1500s. Amanda's father (Evangeline's grandfather) was said to be an exceptionally good hunter, which made Amanda trained from the best of the best. Like all vampire hunters, Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from compelling her and feeding on her. When she fell pregnant with Evangeline, she doubled her intake of vervain in hopes it would gain better protection for her and her unborn child. Her choice of actions had an affect on Evangeline, which caused her to be born with vervain running through her blood system. Amanda was aware of Zach's family heritage, partically Damon, and knew of the dangers that she would be in if she decided to keep Evangeline. Due to her experiences with vampires, and knowing how to defend herself well should an attack occur, Amanda decided to go ahead with the pregnancy and kept Evangeline. She tore herself away from the hunting life to raise Evangeline in a safe environment. She never told Evangeline about her past because she wanted her to be safe and she knew that the only way for Evangeline to be safe was if she was kept in the dark about the supernatural world around her. Despite wanting to keep Evangeline in the dark about the supernatural, Amanda would drug her daughter's drinks with vervain as much as she could. Because she spent the majority of her life growing up with her mother, Evangeline is noted to be very close with her mother and is often a lot more open towards her than anyone. She was known to idolised her mother, and often aspired to be like her in every way. Those who knew Amanda would always comment how much Evangeline took after her mother, both personality and appearance wise. The death of Amanda took a huge toll on Evangeline. She suffered endless night terrors of the fire and was often woken most nights screaming. Her personality dulled a bit, and she went to weekly therapy sessions to help her deal with the guilt of loosing her mother. Evangeline is said to carry a great amount of guilt for her mother's passing, as she felt that it was entirely her fault that she survived the fire while her mother was left to burn to death. With the support of her father, Evangeline continues to show improvement with dealing with the lost of her mother. Ezra Salvatore under construction... Laela Salvatore under construction... Damon Salvatore :: Main Article: Damon and Eva Damon Salvatore is Evangeline's distant uncle from her father's side. Initially, Damon had no clue of Evangeline's existence, and wasn't made aware of her until she came home early one day and found Damon lurking about in her home, mistaking him to be an intruder. He discovered from Evangeline herself that she was Zach's daughter, and thus the latest descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. When it was made clear that Evangeline was oblivious to the world of the supernatural, especially the fact that he was her 165 year old uncle, Damon went alone with the "cousin" card, and easily used his charms to befriend Evangeline with ease, gaining her trust. Evangeline developed a strong liking towards Damon, and quickly began to see him as an older brother figure. While Damon was furious at both Zach and Stefan for lying to him, Damon decided to use his friendship with Evangeline to his advantage. He knew that by befriending Evangeline and by becoming involved in her life, that it would torment Zach, especially when he worked so hard to keep Damon from finding out about her. Both Stefan and Zach warned Evangeline to stay away from Damon, stating that he wasn't a good person and shouldn't be trusted, but Damon had already gotten deep into Evangeline's mind and she couldn't bring herself to see Damon as this so called "bad guy". When Damon was captured and locked inside one of the cellars inside the Salvatore Boarding House, Evangeline was told that he had to leave town due to personal reasons. She was a bit upset on the sudden disappearance of her cousin as she had taken a strong liking towards him. Stefan Salvatore :: Main Article: Stefan and Eva Stefan Salvatore is Evangeline's distant uncle from her father's side. They first met when Evangeline was eight years old. She had been staying at the Salvatore Boarding House with Zach for the weekend when Stefan decided to drop by. Zach encouraged Stefan to leave as soon as possible, claiming that he did not want to risk Damon appearing while Evangeline was staying with him. Stefan was introduced to Evangeline as an old family friend, and left on the second day. Allison Salvatore under construction... Lucia Salvatore under construction... Silas under construction... Friends Elena Gilbert under co ... Caroline Forbes under co ... Rebekah Mikaelson under co ... Bonnie Bennett under co ... Robin Greene Lexi Branson Tyler Lockwood Nadia Petrova Enemies Katherine Pierce Klaus Mikaelson Others Category:TVD Relationship Pages Category:Relationship Pages Category:Caity95